The Time, er, Space Warp
by The Planetary Author
Summary: What happens when a human from the Milky Way Galaxy somehow ends up in the Solana Galaxy? Self-insert story, first major fanfic
1. Arrival on Veldin

A voice cackled, sounding both far away and nearby at the same time.

"Foolish girl, you really think you and that miserable rodent can beat me? HAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! I will ANNIHILATE THE BOTH OF YOU SO FAST, YOU WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU!" There was nothing but darkness all around me, I couldn't see anything…but the voice sounded so familiar…after a brief pause the voice came back. "! ANNIHILATE THEM BOTH!" it screamed, and then another voice, different from the first but sounding both near and far yelled "NOO!"

The darkness around me turned completely red and I suddenly woke up. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, and noticed that I had forgotten to turn off my tv last night before falling asleep. The game I had been playing was still on the final screen, where I could choose to replay the game in Challenge mode or teleport back to just before I beat the boss. Yawning widely, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast. I started to cook some eggs for myself, the voices I heard in my dream still puzzling me.

I mentally shrugged it off and muttered to myself, "That's the last time I pull an all-nighter while playing Ratchet and Clank…and that's the third time I've had that dream this week….." I put some bread in the toaster and grabbed a plate for my eggs. I put some margarine on my toast when it popped up and carried it out into the living room. I had the house to myself since my mom had gone to work and my brother went to school. So I ate my breakfast while I watched some TV, put my plate in the sink and did dishes, and went back to my room and saw that the game was frozen. "Aw crap…" I muttered to myself. "Well at least I saved my game right before I beat it…" I hit the power button and restarted the game, re-playing from where I left off before it froze. I watched as Ratchet lowered himself to the ground with Clank's Heli-Pack and confront the notorious Dr. Nefarious. After about 10 minutes, I beat him again, and I watched the ending scenes and credits. When the screen I had seen this morning came up again, I chose to replay the game in challenge mode. The rest of the day was spent playing the game and letting my cats in and out. Before I went to bed, I beat the game again, chose challenge mode yet again, then saved and quit the game and turned off the system before getting under the covers and falling asleep.

I was in the darkness again, and again I heard that same voice from the other dream, saying the same thing. It was so familiar…but I just couldn't think of who it was…..and again I heard the second voice, which was equally familiar, but….there was no red. There was no sound. I turned my head from side to side, waiting for something, anything to happen. I stood in the darkness for what felt like hours, but it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. A sudden pain in my arm forced me out of the darkness and into reality. My eyes opened, and I sat bolt upright and backed away as fast as I could. I was staring straight at some….aliens! Pain coursed through my arm again and a quick glance showed blood coming out of several small puncture-marks, like something had bitten my arm. I looked back at the aliens and saw that one of the alien's teeth was stained red….with what I guessed was my blood. My panic gone, I stood and ran quickly, but I could hear them following. I noticed a large, loose rock on top of a hill that looked like it would fall if something hit the wall hard enough. I looked back to see where the aliens were, and they were all right behind me. They clearly didn't see the rock which was perfect. I ran faster, heading straight for the cliff face, and I could hear them running faster too. I veered off to the right just before I hit the cliff face, and kept running. The sound of multiple things hitting something told me they had fallen for it and the sound of rocks falling told me my plan had worked. I kept running, knowing that there must've been more aliens.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even realize I was being shot at until a blinding, burning hot pain erupted from the same arm that had been bitten. I quickly went behind a rock face and held my bleeding arm, resisting the urge to scream from the pain. I had gotten a glimpse of what had shot at me, and seeing the image in the small part of my mind that wasn't preoccupied with pain, a frightening realization hit me. I knew what these aliens were…but that's not possible. I mean, it was just a game….right? Loud robotic steps coming towards where I was alerted me that I had company, and I ran from where I was and hid in a cave formed by the attack on the planet's surface. I went all the way to the back, where it was darkest, to hide. There was no way I could take on 2 Tyhrranoids that piloted robot feet….especially when they shot lasers. I could hear the footsteps getting louder, and I prayed that they wouldn't find me…..and then I noticed something on the ground. Something red. I looked down at my arm and fear coursed through me. Blood was oozing between my fingers, traveling down my arm….and dripping off my fingers. As I looked from the blood on the ground I knew I was doomed….for my own blood had made a trail right to where I was hiding. I looked back at the opening as both 'Noids came into view, and closed my eyes, awaiting the pain that would signal that they had hit me. It never came. I slowly opened one eye, fearful that there would be more 'noids than I knew how to fight, but there weren't any. I had sunk to my knees, cowering like a small child would, while my eyes were closed, and now I stared at a hand that was covered in a large brown glove. I looked up at whose hand it was and nearly fainted. A humanoid-cat like creature was standing there, a serious look in his eyes. I looked back at his hand and grabbed it with one of mine, completely forgetting about my arm that had been bleeding and in pain. I took this strange creatures hand with my own blood-stained one, standing up, my mind going partially blank as I knew the only way to survive was to fight. I ignored my arm, and stood a little straighter, ready to fight. I jumped a little when a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Greetings, I am Clank." I looked down at a small robot whose eyes were a bright green. I almost couldn't believe it, since we barely understood robots back home. The robot- Clank, had to remember that- nudged the humanoid cat who grinned a little.

"I'm Ratchet. And you are?..." He said. His voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place where I'd heard it outside the game. I smirked a little, knowing that hanging out with this troublesome duo would be interesting, to say the least. But the real question I had to answer quickly in my mind: do I tell them my real name, or come up with a new one for now and tell them it later? I decided to tell them my real name to avoid any possible problems in the future.

"Katie, nice meeting you Ratchet and Clank" I said.

"It looks like you need some medical attention for your arm. It does not look serious, but it could become infected if left unchecked." Clank noted, and I looked down at the little robot. I had no idea he had much medical information in his databanks, since it never came up in the games.

Little did I know that this would help me later on…


	2. Quick update!

Ok guys here's a very brief, quick update!

I've LOVED all the reviews I've gotten, and I'm sorry there hasn't been another chapter up yet, but the truth is...I have to fix the second chapter. But its not that big a fix but I've gotten into other fandoms and I actually forgot about this for a while but I WILL get back on this. Mainly because I have a possible sequel in mind ;P

Also, I have created a tumblr for it! I'll be posting concepts, asking things- and I will ask for feedback! I might post some little short bits from the story if I can! http:/space-warp-story(.) tumblr (.) com is the site! i've put up a couple thing already and im hoping to get more up soon!

Again, I'm REALLY sorry for the lack of any kind of updating at all, and I'll try to update soon!


End file.
